


It's a nice breeze, isn't it?

by Silky_Sands



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: ...sorta, F/F, Fluff (I think? idk), Ivy needs sleep, One Shot, Wren needs hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silky_Sands/pseuds/Silky_Sands
Summary: Days after terrorising both Valor and Talisman, Ivy wakes up in the middle of the night to find Wren still up, thinking to herself - Ivy, both curious and concerned, attempts to talk to Wren and see if everything's alright.
Relationships: Ivy/Wren (Wings of Fire)
Kudos: 1





	It's a nice breeze, isn't it?

Waking up in the middle of the night was, honestly, something that Ivy had grown accustomed to since the Wingwatcher arrests.

Ever since she was woken up by Daffodil when it began, she'd developed a habit of waking up at some of the most unfortunate times. Ivy had wanted to assume it was out of fear that they could get caught by her father's men at any time, even while in the ruins - which was mostly correct. Even though she wasn't in Valor anymore and everything regarding the false Dragonslayer was resolved, she still couldn't help but jolt awake in the middle of the night, terrified of what she might possibly wake up to. Usually, she was able to fall back asleep - while sleeping out in the ruins without much of a choice, it was thanks to Daffodil's attempts at consoling Ivy, despite being just as worried if not more.

...This was one of those nights where Ivy couldn't get back to sleep no matter what she tried.

Next to her was Leaf, who still seemed to be in a deep sleep. She had gotten familiar with his presence when sleeping out in the open, thanks to the Wingwatcher arrests - while Ivy felt more at ease with Daffodil, she wasn't going to lie that she felt less tense with him around. Also nearby was Sky, who was also still asleep - she didn't know the goofy mountain dragon as well as she'd want to, but there was just something generally comforting about being around him, to Ivy at least.

She glanced over her shoulder to notice that Wren wasn't there - rather, she was sitting off to the side, facing the other direction, all the while seeming more...distant than she usually looked. _Is she alright?_ Ivy pondered, now unable to take her eyes off of Wren. _I understand if she wants her own space, but...it's really late for that._

After thinking it over for a brief while, Ivy slowly got up, not to wake up either of their sleeping companions. She hesitantly walked over to Wren, making sure to stay a few steps back in case she was unwanted (which, Ivy wouldn't entirely blame Wren for - they hardly knew each other that well). Wren seemed to notice, turning around to take a look at Ivy.

She raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were asleep."

Ivy shook her head. "No, I...woke up. Can't get back to sleep. You?"

Wren opened her mouth as to explain, but thought better of it, shrugging. "There's a nice breeze tonight."

_Something is definitely up,_ Ivy concluded - but she wasn't going to pry. If Wren wanted to keep it to herself, that was Wren's business. _Still, I don't want to leave her on her lonesome. It isn't like I'll be able to fall back asleep that easily, anyways._

"It is pretty nice, I suppose," Ivy agreed, already regretting her decision to talk to Wren. _Everything I say just makes this feel all the more awkward and I hate it,_ She groaned to herself. "Should I, um...did you want me to leave? I can do that if I'm making you uncomfortable."

Wren remained silent for a bit longer before sighing. "Please stay. I really don't mind."

Ivy tried to hold back a smile, but she was quite sure that she'd utterly failed in doing so. Nevertheless, Wren didn't seem to notice - or rather, care. She sat down next to Wren, making sure not to sit too close to her - Ivy felt that she'd already made things awkward enough. Wren just let out a soft chortle in response, picking up on this.

"I don't bite," Wren teased, prompting Ivy to giggle. "...Well, that's kind of a lie. I promise I won't bite _you_."

Ivy had to let out a quiet snort of laughter. "Thanks, that definitely puts my mind at ease." _More than that joke really should, honestly..._ "...So, do you do this often?"

Wren tilted her head. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, sitting out here by yourself and enjoying the breeze." _Or whatever else it is you're doing._

"Oh." Wren turned away from Ivy, her gaze distant. "Not often, if I can help it."

_Crap, did I say something wrong? Moons, damn it._ "Sorry if that question bothered you. I was just curious."

Wren glanced back at Ivy, her eyes wide with surprise. "You don't need to apologize, Ivy! I'm fine, I was just...thinking." She disregarded her previous behaviour, now asking, "So you said you couldn't sleep?"

Ivy nodded. "Yeah. What about it?"

"Is there anything you usually do to help fall back asleep? Have you tried doing any of those things lately?"

Smirking, Ivy raised an eyebrow. "...Are you trying to get rid of me?" _I mean, I wouldn't entirely blame her, but-_

"Why would I do that? I just want you to get some sleep," Wren replied, gently nudging Ivy's shoulder.

Ivy frowned. "But you also need sleep."

Wren smiled. "Hey, let me worry about you instead. You need the sleep more, anyways - you and Leaf are the ones looking for that golden dragon, after all." She paused for a moment, then promptly added, "But really, is there anything you do to help fall back asleep when this happens?"

"I...this only really started happening back in the ruins. I usually just slept closer to Daffodil when I couldn't get back to sleep," She admitted with a heavy sigh. "But sometimes I just can't fall asleep after waking up. So I guess this must be one of those off nights."

Wren was quiet for a few moments before humming to herself. "Have you tried asking Leaf if you could do that with him? I'm sure he isn't _that_ bad of a snuggling partner."

Ivy shrugged. "Oh, he isn't. But he fidgets and turns in his sleep a lot from my experience, so I'd rather not unless I have no other choice."

Holding back a few laughs, Wren smirked at her. "Moons, you're picky! Just how high are your standards for cuddling, anyways?"

"I'm not picky," Ivy refuted, albeit playfully. Wren simply snorted in amusement. "Okay, maybe I have _some_ standards but I'm not picky-"

"It's a joke, Ivy." Wren let out a small yawn, now leaning back on her hands. She picked up a small cluster of grass in her hand before dropping it, letting it fall onto the winds. "Listen, since you clearly have impossibly high standards when cuddling, I'll let you sleep next to me for tonight, okay? I'm starting to get tired, anyways..."

Ivy smiled, giving Wren a small nod before resting her head on Wren's shoulder, feeling clumps of her hair brush up against Wren's arm. Her heart was practically racing as she shut her eyes, letting out a single yawn before falling into a doze, snoring soundly.

**Author's Note:**

> Okayyy so confession time- I actually was planning to write a Wrenvy shipfic after my Daffiolet one and got 1.5 chapters done but I wanted to write Dragonspeaker instead since I needed to write that before I get to my nextgen fics or the sequel to A Violet's Solace so I kind of just left this here so I could work on Dragonspeaker (but that will have plenty of Wrenvy so eh). So instead of just keeping it to myself I'll just leave it here as a one-shot
> 
> And for those curious in Dragonslayer Wren is stated to have had nightmares about the stuff in Talisman like the dragonmancers and I wanted to delve more into that here because I never see anyone talk about that but unfortunately, I did not get much of a chance to here (but probably will in Dragonspeaker). But yes Wren just woke up from a nightmare in this fic and needs hugs
> 
> And I had no idea what to name this because I didn't even name the Wrenvy shipfic back when I was working on it hhh-


End file.
